User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 2
Sequel To Big Brother Your Way You choose 14 houseguests from any country, any season. Background This is the second of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Houseguests Premiere - September 10, 2019 Finale - Previous Season - Big Brother Your Way Next Season - Big Brother Blog 3 Days - 84 Winner - TBA Runner-Up - TBA Twists *'Duos:' Shortly after entering the house, Julie informed the fourteen new houseguests that they had a partner to compete in the game alongside. If either person won HOH, both members would be safe from nomination. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the HOH to have to nominate another duo. The partners were: **Bayleigh Dayton & Rockstar Lantry **Christie Murphy & Tommy Bracco **Evelyn Ellis & Laura Carter **Faysal Shafaat & JC Mounduix **Jon Pardy & Kiera Wallace **Karthik Nagesan & Trisha Paytas **Sukhvinder Javeed & Tom Barber *'BB1 Nomination Format': During Week 5, the houseguests would nominate each other like they did in Big Brother 1. At the end of the week, the viewers would vote one of them out of the game. **'Re-Entrance Immunity': After Tom re-entered the house, he was declared immune from being nominated for a week. However, the housemates wouldn't know that he would be safe from eviction. Therefore, they could still nominate him, but their nominations would be voided. Voting History } | | | | | | | |- ! Faysal | Tommy | Tom | | | | Tom Sukhvinder | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kiera | Tommy | Tom | JC | | | Bayleigh Rockstar | Rockstar | | | | | | | | |- ! Laura | Christie | Tom | | Karthik | Vetoed Jon | Rockstar Seweryn | Rockstar | | | | | | | | |- ! Seweryn | colspan="4"|''Not in House'' | | Faysal Tom | | | | | | | | | |- ! Sukhvinder | Christie | | | | | Evelyn Laura | Seweryn | | | | | | | | |- ! Tom | Christie | | |3}} | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Trisha | Tommy | | JC | | | Bayleigh Sukhvinder | Rockstar | | | | | | | | |- ! | | Sukhvinder | JC | Vetoed Karthik | | | | |7}} | |- ! | | Tom | JC | | | | |9}} |- ! | Tommy | Tom | Faysal | | | | |9}} |- ! | | | | | |11}} |- ! | Christie | | Faysal | | |1}} | | |9}} |- ! | Tommy | Tom | | |2}} | | |9}} |- ! | | |4}} | | |9}} |} Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Finale Jury Category:Blog posts